


just got the taste for it

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Healthy Communication, Lesbian AU, Smut, body image issues, cisgirls au, is Jackie a demisexual character on this? I don't know but maybe, it's a lot of projecting y'all, it's very soft, the author struggles with their own sexuality, what a concept!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Jackie had never really wanted to have a physical relationship with another person. Until Jan.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	just got the taste for it

**Author's Note:**

> I’m projecting on Jackie a lot and I don’t actually think she’s awkward, just for the record. I think she’s adorable and sexy and I love her. 
> 
> Thank you Joley for beta reading <3

When Jan kissed Jackie for the first time, she just went with it. They had been studying at Jackie’s dorm like they’d been countless times, and the conversation turned from textbooks to gossip and whatever else like it had countless times too. Except this time, Jan moved from the desk to sit next to Jackie on the bed. Their laughter became giggles and the talk became whispers. It was impossible to pinpoint when it changed, or who provoked it. It just happened, and it felt nice. Even so, Jackie wasn’t expecting Jan to touch her so gently, or to get closer and closer until their lips were touching.

Jackie didn’t let it happen as much as she took too long to process it. And then Jan’s lips were moving and she was too worried about how to move too, how to do it right, how to make it good. It was embarrassing to admit that she hadn’t kissed anyone before at the age of twenty. For her, it had always seemed much more like a peer-pressure sort of thing instead of a true desire to connect with someone else in that way. Now, she kind of regretted the lack of experience.

When Jan pulled back she was smiling and Jackie felt a new kind of tug inside of her. She didn’t know if she did a good enough job, but she wanted to do it again. She wanted to kiss Jan on purpose.

“Can I tell you a secret?” said Jackie, taking Jan’s hand to fidget with, running her thumb over the smooth surface of her pink nail polish. Jan nodded and Jackie continued: “That was my first kiss.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Jan scoffed. She thought Jackie was joking. If only she could hear the way her heart was hammering. “What about Chelsea?”

Jackie frowned for a second before she understood what Jan was talking about. “Oh, we made that up. ‘Cause Chelsea’s ex wouldn’t leave her alone.”

Jan looked nervous all of a sudden. It wasn’t Jackie’s intention.

“Was it bad?” asked Jackie softly, letting her touch encompass Jan’s palm.

“No,” Jan giggled softly and laced their fingers together. “It was good.”

“Can I have a second, maybe?”

\--

Jackie always felt the most comfortable among queer people, and when asked she’d say she was queer too, but the truth was she didn’t like to think too much about it. She had crushes all over the place, but as she grew up she began to notice an interesting pattern: it was always unattainable people. Celebrities, teachers, kids she didn’t know. Almost as if it was just for show. She liked the idea of them but couldn’t exactly picture the two of them together. She could barely picture herself talking normally to the person in question. With time, Jackie realized she didn’t really want them, she just liked the feelings they provoked in her.

It was complicated and, as far as she could tell, not exactly how it happened for other people. She mostly tried not to think about it, and her life went on just fine as long as she didn’t compare herself to others too much. Her fake relationship with Chelsea had been a relief on that front. It kept away people’s questions, left Jackie to be alone and okay with it.

Jan was different. Even before they kissed and Jackie began to think about her in a different way, their friendship was tighter than any Jackie had had before. She never got tired of her company and never felt awkward next to her. Perhaps their silence was what she valued the most. It takes a lot for people to be comfortable being silent together, and Jackie knew not to take it for granted.

Once, Jan had a crush on a girl from her Music Theory class. It made sense in hindsight, but at the time Jackie found it very rude that she didn’t like it, because she was supposed to support her best friend no matter what. Her unease went away after she actually met said girl and realized Jan couldn’t shut up next to her. Then it didn’t matter so much anymore. Jan’s silence was Jackie’s, and that meant more than any infatuation.

It had been a couple of weeks since their first kiss now. Jan was making sure to go at Jackie’s pace, which was nice but at the same time a little scary. Jackie didn’t want to bore her away. They had kissed a handful of times, always in private, and Jackie was introduced to tongues, which was surprisingly pleasant. But they were also touching a lot more and even holding hands sometimes. Their friendship didn’t change much except for the softer undertone of certain conversations. All in all, it seemed like everything was perfect and she was scared shitless of fucking it up.

Today, they were lying facing each other on Jackie’s single bed. They’d just had breakfast and were lazily killing time before their classes started later that morning. Jan was pulling strands of Jackie’s hair between her fingers, stretching them out and watching as they curled back into shape. Jackie was hyper-aware of all the places they were touching; her hand on Jan’s waist, their legs tangled together, even her other arm that she didn’t quite know what to do with and was stuck between the two of them.

“I love your hair,” said Jan as if stating that the sky is blue.

Jackie closed her eyes instead of responding. It wasn’t the first time Jan complimented her hair or said something nice about her appearance, but now it felt different. It felt deeper, not just a compliment to make a friend feel better, but a fact that Jan believed because she was attracted to Jackie. In a non-platonic way.

That was hard to wrap her head around. Sure, Jan was prettier than Jackie ever fancied herself deserving of, but that wasn’t really the issue. Jackie just didn’t like thinking about her own body. In fact, she would come to realize she spent most of her time trying to avoid remembering she even had one. She didn’t spend too long in front of a mirror, didn’t do any physical activities if she could help it, and her most hated activity of all was buying herself clothes. Now, she had Jan routinely worshipping this physical part of her and it forced Jackie to confront it, to realize that she occupied a space in the world and that somebody else was happy for it.

With her eyes still closed, Jackie felt a fingertip tracing the bridge of her nose. She scrunched it on instinct and that made Jan giggle. Jackie opened her eyes so she could see her smile. Jan kept tracing her face. Her brow bone, cheekbones, jaw, chin. Jackie had a few stranded hairs growing there, and she wondered if Jan found that weird, disgusting even, but she didn’t seem to mind. Jan kept going, and soon she was at Jackie’s nose again. She used to get teased about her nose when she was little. Jan seemed to be enchanted by it and that was very conflicting with Jackie’s well-rooted beliefs.

“Alright, stop,” said Jackie, laughing nervously and hiding her face on the pillow they were sharing, away from Jan’s touch.

“Why?” asked Jan with a chuckle of her own. Her hand didn’t leave Jackie’s skin, sliding down her neck to caress her shoulder, exposed by her tank top.

“My face is weird,” said Jackie, voice muffled.

Jan combed Jackie’s hair back with her fingers. She didn’t say anything and Jackie couldn’t help but be coaxed to look back at her. “You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” said Jan so softly and so honestly it hurt.

“That’s because you know me.” Jackie didn’t know why she was arguing. It sounded like she was fishing for compliments, but in her head she just wanted Jan to admit she was not that pretty and that was okay.

“I do know you,” said Jan leaning in to place a kiss on the corner of Jackie’s mouth. “You’re a wonderful person.” She moved, kissed Jackie’s cheek, and then talked closer to her ear. “But I also want you in a way that has nothing to do with how kind you are.”

Jackie looked up. Jan was practically leaning over her now and blushing furiously. Jackie squirmed to lay on her back while snaking a hand to Jan’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. It was the first time she was doing it without asking beforehand. Jan’s breathing was uneven and the kiss was less soft than Jackie was used to, but she found that it wasn’t a bad thing. There was heat building up in her lower half and that was new for a real-life stimuli.

She pulled Jan down by the small of her back until she was laying completely on top of her. Jackie was technically smaller, but Jan’s weight didn’t feel crushing, it felt like a good kind of pressure. Jackie very consciously steered her mind away from her own image to feel the imprint of Jan pressing against her. To slide her hands against her side and memorize her shape. To stop thinking about how to kiss properly for once and just feel it.

Jackie came back to herself once a broken noise escaped her throat. She had no idea how that happened. Her body was moving on its own with no conscious input from her, and now she had her legs bent up and in between Jan’s, and they were starting to subtly rut against each other while their tongues found a home in each other’s mouth. Jackie lost her breath when she felt Jan’s heat touch her thigh even through the fabric of both of their pants.

Jan whimpered and all the overthinking came back at once. Suddenly Jackie didn’t know what to do with her limbs, her mouth, not even how to breathe anymore. She remembered all of her weird angles and awkward mannerisms. Jan had said she liked it, but it hadn’t registered. It didn’t feel true. Jan was fluid in body language while Jackie didn’t even know her ABC’s. Everything was uneven.

Jan pulled back. “Sorry, I– I’ll slow down,” she said breathlessly, laying on her side again.

Jackie missed her warmth already. She shifted to her side as well, leaning on her elbow. “I don’t want that.” Jackie realized it was true as it came out of her mouth. She touched Jan’s face. She looked so insecure; it didn’t suit her. “I’m just so, so awkward.”

Jan smiled. Success. “Just a little bit awkward,” she said, gesturing with her thumb and forefinger. Jackie laughed, spurring her on. “A tiny little bit.”

“You can’t even tell.”

“Honestly, if you hadn’t said anything,” said Jan full of sarcasm. “I would never have noticed.” Jackie cackled, collapsing back on her pillow. Jan’s smile softened as her eyes traced Jackie’s face in such an adoring way it was baffling. “We should get ready for class anyway,” said Jan finally, taking Jackie’s hand to kiss her knuckles before getting up.

“Nooo,” complained Jackie, using the newly vacant space to sprawl herself across the mattress. She expected a witty reply, being met with a hesitant call instead.

“Hey, Jackie?”

“Yeah?” She looked up to see Jan picking at her fingernails as she spoke. “Are we girlfriends?”

Jackie sat up too fast and got a little dizzy, maybe for more than one reason. “Hmm... I’d like that. Would you?”

“Yeah.” Jan nodded, her smile growing in such a beautiful way Jackie couldn’t think of another word other than blossoming. “Okay then. Cool.” She bit her own lip adorably before turning around to head to the bathroom, leaving Jackie to figure out by herself how to deal with a heart made of helium.

\--

It took a little while until they found themselves in that position again. A combination of midterms and roommates with bad timing kept their touches very PG for a few weeks. Jackie actually found that kind of relieving. It gave her time to talk to her therapist a couple of times, to think a lot, and to come to a few conclusions that mainly came down to "you can't just think forever about something you'll only know once you do it". So by the time they finally had a weekend when Jan's roommate was away and there were no exams in sight, Jackie was feeling comfortable enough not to be afraid, just nervous.

“Let’s watch something,” said Jan, setting her laptop on her desk so they could see it from the bed.

“Okay,” responded Jackie, making herself comfortable on Jan’s mattress, sitting sideways with her back on the wall.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to watch that new documentary? _Disclosure?_ ”

“Oh, but I really want to watch that,” protested Jackie.

Jan turned her head from the screen deliberately, her eyebrows raised and her lips curled in a smirk. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Jackie knew she was falling into a trap, but she couldn’t help it. “I want to pay attention, it’s supposed to be really good.”

“Mhmm.” Jan left the computer aside, not saying anything so Jackie kept talking and putting her foot in her mouth.

“And, you know, we might not pay attention to the whole thing… today specifically. So I thought we could pick something else,” said Jackie. Jan got on the bed, somehow crawling towards her in slow motion. Jackie finally understood the meaning of the word sexy. “But I mean, we can watch it if you want. I can… we can, like, hmm…” She lost her train of thought as Jan got closer, now bracketing Jackie’s legs, her smirk fully evolved to a shit-eating grin.

“And why wouldn’t we be paying attention, Jacqueline?” Jan was playing, Jackie could tell by her tone of voice.

But Jackie didn’t know the game, so she simply answered the question: “Because I missed you,” she said, touching the side of Jan’s face now right in front of hers.

Jan’s smile faltered and she relaxed her posture, leaning back on her calves to bring her hands up to the sides of Jackie’s neck. “I missed you too,” she whispered. They were now sharing a breath, and it didn’t take much for them to meet halfway in a kiss.

Jan tangled her hand on Jackie’s hair, who embraced her girlfriend so they would be pressed together. Jan was straddling her, and she shifted without breaking the kiss so they were as close as humanly possible.

Jackie was craning her neck and keeping her hands firmly on Jan’s back, but her mind was starting to wander. She thought about slipping under the hem of Jan’s shirt and feeling her skin on her fingertips, about moving them to Jan’s stomach and up until they were sliding under her bra, about what kind of sounds Jan might make if she did it.

Jackie pulled back, breathless, nails digging into the fabric of Jan’s shirt. She felt overheated, and the expression on Jan’s face wasn’t helping. “I don’t know how else to say it.” Jackie hid her face on Jan’s neck to try and make it easier. “But I want to have sex with you and I have no idea how.” She expected laughter in response, but instead she got Jan’s arms holding her close.

“I haven’t done it a lot either, you know,” said Jan. “We can figure it out together.”

The crook of Jan’s neck was a very nice place to be, but Jackie made an effort to pull back and look at her beautiful blushing face. “You want to?”

“Yeah,” breathed Jan, framing Jackie’s face to kiss her briefly. “I really want to.”

They kissed again, and Jackie was almost giving in to a few particular anxieties when Jan moved to suck on her neck. Then her mind pretty much glitched. But at the same time, it felt so nice that she wanted to make Jan feel like that too. “What should I do?” she asked, surprised at how low her voice sounded.

She regretted it instantly when Jan stopped her ministrations to talk. “What do you want to do?” Jan murmured, nuzzling behind Jackie’s ear.

It was a lot, if Jackie was honest. She decided to bite the bullet and slid her hands under Jan’s shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her back. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” said Jan. She leaned back, traced the line between the collar of Jackie’s sweater and her skin. “You want me to take it off?”

If Jackie thought her mind glitched before, now it went full-on blue screen. She took a minute to pull herself back together and let her eyes drift to the swell of Jan’s breasts under her shirt. “Y- Yeah.”

In the blink of an eye, Jan’s shirt was gone, pulled over her head. Jackie tried, really tried, to keep looking her in the eye, but it was impossible. Her hands drifted to Jan’s stomach as she stared at her boobs filling a lilac bra.

“You want me to take that off, too?”

Jackie was sure Jan wasn’t _trying_ to be sexy, She wasn’t making a voice or anything, she was just saying things, if a bit softer, but damn it if she wasn’t the sexiest being on the fucking planet. Jackie nodded, not trusting her own voice, and then Jan was reaching behind herself and unhooking her pretty common bra that was now the most erotic piece of fabric Jackie had ever seen.

Jan threw the bra somewhere while Jackie stared like the useless lesbian she was. She looked up for guidance and Jan reached down, took her wrists to guide the hands that were still on her stomach up and over the swell of her breasts. Jackie closed her eyes as she felt the soft skin under her palms for the first time. She squeezed tentatively, lightly, and heard a huff of breath escaping Jan’s mouth. She opened her eyes but they stayed hooded as she explored this new sensation, felt Jan’s nipples go hard under her touch, watched her beginning to sway her hips back and forth so slightly she probably wasn’t even aware she was doing it.

Jackie felt her mind go blank as she leaned forward and started sucking on Jan’s neck, mimicking her girlfriend’s earlier moves. She felt fingers tangling in her hair and heard Jan’s breath quicken. Jackie pulled back to take her sweater off because it was getting too hot, but Jan eagerly started to help and soon Jackie found herself clad only in her sports bra. They paused, breathing heavily.

“You okay?” checked Jan.

“Yeah,” said Jackie. To be honest, she was still a bit nervous, but this didn’t feel wrong or rushed. She wanted to do it right, but she still wanted to do it. A lot. So much she was surprised by it. “You?”

Jan smiled, nodded. “My legs are starting to hurt a bit, though,” she said, then moved to sit beside Jackie on the bed, feet tucked under herself.

Jackie shifted too, facing her. “Should I take this off, too?” she asked, gesturing at her bra. It occurred to her that the question sounded weird coming out of her mouth, but there were plenty of other things to occupy her mind at the moment, and the worry didn’t grow.

“If you want,” said Jan, touching Jackie’s waist, scooching closer. “But you don’t have to.”

“Do you want me to?” murmured Jackie, accepting the kiss Jan was placing on her lips.

“Is that a trick question?” Jan smiled against Jackie’s mouth. She was trying to lighten up the mood, but Jackie had too much anxiety for that.

Still, she smiled back. “I mean, it’s not much.”

“Shut up, of course I want to see your tits, Jackie.”

Jan’s bluntness managed to make Jackie laugh, and that did make her feel better. Still, she was a little tentative as she pulled the tight fabric over her head, not only because it wasn’t a very graceful movement, but also because it felt so vulnerable. Jackie was sure she was blushing by the time her bra hit the floor, but that didn’t seem important with the way Jan was staring at her exposed chest.

“Can I touch you?” she asked.

“Yes,” Jackie replied, feeling like there was no other possible answer.

Jan’s hands were warm as they cupped Jackie’s small breasts. It wasn’t a mind-blowing sensation but the way she was feeling for Jan at that moment was. Jackie had never felt more exposed in her life, but at the forefront of her mind there was just trust. And with that came a desire she never thought she would be capable of.

Jackie kissed Jan at the same time that Jan decided to thumb her nipples, which made the kiss very short. “Oh, that’s nice,” said Jackie, immediately feeling embarrassed about saying it.

But Jan just chuckled. “Is it, now?” She placed a single kiss on Jackie’s lips before bending down and taking a nipple on her mouth.

It was like there was a direct line between Jackie’s boobs and her pussy. She felt electricity charge down her body to make her throb and suddenly overthinking felt like a very distant reality as her brain turned to mush and her mind was flooded by _Jan_.

Jackie realized her hand was in Jan’s hair as she switched nipples. Her body definitely knew better than she at the moment. She wanted to reach down and touch herself, but she didn’t know if that was allowed. She also wanted to touch Jan, so she did that, running a hand down her back and instinctively tugging her hair on a particularly hard suckle.

“Lay down,” suggested Jan, and Jackie hurried to comply. She watched Jan tie her hair in a messy ponytail for a second before it occurred to her that she could be taking her pants off and speed up the process.

“Hm, is this okay?” Jackie remembered to ask after her pants were already down her knees.

“Yeah,” said Jan, taking the waistband from Jackie and pulling the rest of the garment off. She had a hungry look in her eyes and Jackie thanked herself for the red pair of panties she decided to wear that day.

Jan leaned over her, let their bare breasts touch but didn’t lay down her full weight. They kissed messily, and Jackie’s hands went for the waistband of Jan’s jeans of their own accord. Jackie wanted to stop and ask, but Jan reached down and undid her own button and zipper, giving all the permission Jackie needed to push it down the curve of her ass. Jan tried to wiggle herself free but she had to actually sit up to get rid of the offending pair of jeans in the end.

Jackie didn’t realize she had accidentally pulled down Jan’s panties too until Jan was crawling back to her, completely naked. “Fuck,” she muttered under her breath.

“You okay?” asked Jan again.

Jackie took a second to check herself before responding. She wanted to be sure. “Yes,” she said finally, reaching down on a brave whim and making herself naked too.

Jan laid on her side, much like that time back in Jackie’s dorm. “We don’t have to keep going.” She was seeing something in Jackie’s eyes and interpreting it as fear, but she was wrong. Jackie wasn’t afraid. She was just very horny, and a tad anxious.

“I know,” said Jackie, turning towards her in what she hoped was a smooth invite. “Can we, though?”

Jan hesitated for a moment longer, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, but she ended up kissing Jackie again. They pressed themselves together, skin on skin through the whole length of their bodies. Jan had a hand on Jackie’s waist that found its way to her thigh, where she pulled it up to slide a leg in between Jackie’s, who took the cue and pressed down, moaning into Jan’s mouth as she rutted against her.

She kept at it, feeling the heat growing until Jan was moving again, laying Jackie on her back and straddling her thigh. Jackie could feel her wetness and on some level, she knew she should find it gross, but in the moment she just thought it was very, very hot.

“Move your leg up a little bit,” said Jan, head buried once more on Jackie’s neck.

“Like that?”

“Yeah.”

Jan began moving her hips, finding release against Jackie’s thigh, and providing it with her own. Jackie hooked her other leg around her hip on pure instinct and began moving as well. Jan’s tongue was on her neck and Jan’s pussy was on her thigh and Jackie couldn’t think straight.

Jan moved down, kissed her collarbone, made her way to the swell of Jackie’s breasts. “I wanna–” she began.

“Yes,” Jackie interrupted. She wanted it too, whatever it was. She wanted Jan, so much, so much.

Jan chuckled, kept going down with her kisses. Down past Jackie’s ribs, down passed her belly button, until Jackie realized what was about to happen, and her only response was to open her legs wide. If she were able to think, she’d be at least a bit shy, or worried about what Jan was seeing down there. In any case, Jan would reassure her, tell her she needn’t be. As it was, Jackie’s thought processes had checked out completely.

Even so, Jan checked once more: “You good?” Her voice was hoarse with desire, and oh, what a vision it was to have her framed by Jackie’s bare thighs.

Jackie nodded, whimpered, and before she could even catch her breath, Jan’s tongue was on her. She licked over her folds, then in between them in a long stripe all the way up to her clit. Jackie didn’t know where Jan learned how to do that but god was she thankful.

It wasn’t like Jackie was new to the concept of an orgasmic buildup, but this was a whole new range of sensations. Jan’s fingers were digging into her inner thighs, and Jackie could feel her lips encapsulating her as her tongue did wonders to her most sensitive spot. She found it impossible to keep the noises from escaping her throat as her pleasure built and built and built.

“Jan,” she tried to warn, but Jan hummed against her and Jackie was gone, gripping the sheets and bucking against Jan’s face as she came in endless waves. Jan kept licking her through it, and Jackie could feel more than hear her tiny moans as she did so.

As Jackie’s body calmed down, Jan pulled away. Jackie was still half out of it as she watched her girlfriend grabbing the bottle of water on the desk and taking a long sip. Her mind came back online bit by bit as she accepted the bottle from Jan once she was done and sat up to drink it. She put it down on the nightstand and pulled Jan by the hand.

They were now sitting in the middle of the bed, kissing. Naked. Jan’s mouth tasted different and it was wild to think it was Jackie’s own taste. “Let me do you,” said Jackie. She didn’t know much about sex, but she could tell Jan was still worked up. Jan nodded, and Jackie cupped her breasts, thumbed her nipples because it felt so nice on herself earlier. “Tell me how.”

Jan’s eyes fluttered closed. “Just touch me,” she all but begged.

She was a vision and a half, eyes closed and head slightly thrown back as she waited for her girlfriend to pleasure her. Jackie kept an eye on her expression and slid her hand down her body. Jan leaned back to open her legs a bit easier and Jackie took the opportunity to take a nipple in her mouth.

It was so much softer than she expected and felt so good on her side, too. But she had to abandon that endeavor as her hand reached Jan’s pussy; she had to focus. She cupped her firmly and felt a tug inside herself at how wet she was. Her mind was starting to get foggy again, but Jackie could still think well enough to try to do what she liked on herself, and found Jan’s swollen clit to circle.

Jan was very worked up already and immediately began to move against Jackie’s hand at a frantic pace. Jackie tried to keep up, move with her. It seemed to be working. Jan reached out at some point to increase the pressure, but once Jackie caught up with that, she just leaned back and moaned.

Her moans were the hottest thing in the entire world, and Jackie couldn’t take her eyes off of Jan’s face no matter how beautiful her body was right now. Her eyes hooded, her mouth agape, her breath shallow. She was mesmerizing, and the craziest thing of all was that she was Jackie’s.

Jackie judged she was experienced enough to multitask by now and leaned over to kiss Jan on the lips as her hand kept going. But it was Jan who couldn’t keep up, and Jackie moved to capture a nipple again. Fuck, that felt good. She wanted more.

“I can– I can use my mouth too–” said Jackie. She would’ve added a “if you want,” but Jan came in the middle of her sentence, letting out a high-pitched moan that Jackie was sure was going to be etched in her memory forever.

Like Jan did with her, she kept going until Jan touched her wrist as a sign to stop. They kissed again, and Jackie felt the tiniest bit of regret for not getting Jan’s taste while she could. Was that a normal wish?

Jackie laid down as Jan drank what little water was left on her bottle. She was surprised that her insecurities and anxieties didn’t rush back. Instead, she felt bubbly, blissed out. Happy.

Jan laid down half on top of her, in a cuddle that had to be there for them to fit on a single mattress, whether they wanted to or not. But they did want to, or at least Jackie did. They were sweaty and sticky but she curled her arm around Jan and pulled her close anyway.

They stayed silent for a moment, and Jackie thought Jan had fallen asleep until she murmured: “I really liked that. Just so you know.”

Jackie smiled, she couldn’t help it. “Me too. A whole lot. Is it weird if I thank you?”

Jan laughed and Jackie felt it against her side. “It’s a little weird, yeah.” She leaned up, kissed Jackie just once, chastely. “But I’ll take it.”

“Well, now I don’t want to anymore. You look smug enough.”

“What can I say? I’m feeling pretty good about myself.” Jan planted her palm on Jackie’s chest. They were both smiling wide. “I just had some amazing sex with a pretty hot girl.”

Jackie wanted to hide her face. She kissed Jan instead. It was soft and short, and they laid back down once it was over, Jackie playing with the tip of Jan’s hair. “We can watch something if you like.”

“Or...” said Jan, trailing off.

“Or?”

“We could do it again?”

Well.

Who was Jackie to say no to such a brilliant idea?

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! What do you think?


End file.
